Metal Gear Dragon: Journey Through Time
by ferpet
Summary: Death is only beginning. A soldier, who died protecting his comrades, now knows it for sure. Now he has to deal with conspiracies, giant mobile artillery platforms and unexpected love. Rated M for freedom. OCxBoss.
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Gear Solid Dragon: Adventure through Time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear. All I own is my OC character.**

**Chapter1: Death, Sorrow and Snake Eater.**

People like me should be always ready to die. Death is a part of our job. Either enemies or ours. Being part of GRU Special-Ops unit teaches you that since the beginning. But still, you always hope that you will survive the ordeal. Waking up in a black space means that I didn't.

"Sad, so sad"- murmurs a figure nearby. It was a tall man with white hair, wearing broken glasses. From one of his eyes there was blood flowing. Wait, isn't that… No, it can't be, it's not a video game! What the hell is happening?!

"Excuse me, but isn't your name Sorrow by any chance?"- I couldn't help but ask. I hoped for an answer "NO".

"Indeed it is. Now, what are you doing here? Ahh, yes, you died saving your comrades by jumping on the grenade and covering the blast… Interesting…"

"Ehh, sorry?"

"You are not supposed to die yet, and yet-you are dead."-Now that picked up my interest.

"What does it mean? Will I able to return?"

"Not in your world, not yet. Hmm, it seems you know about my world. Oh, a video game, really? This is so interesting, so many possibilities. Ha-ha-ha-ha-aha-ahaa…!"

"Oi, I'm right here, you know?"- Man, this person drew me nuts."What is this all about?"

"Tell me soldier, if you had a second chance, would you take it?"

"Yes."

"But if you had to sacrifice yourself for others again, will you do it?'

"Without question"

"Is that so?"

"You saw it yourself. If I had to jump on a grenade again for others, I would do it without hesitation."-I meant every word.

"You passed my little test, showing that you're willing to live again, but ready to sacrifice yourself for others. And you meant every word. That's why you are given a second chance at life. But there is a catch…" Oh god, there's always a catch.

"Let, me guess, you are going to send me in your universe."

"Yes, but… with some perks, so to say."

"And that would be…"

"Solid Snake's skills, some of his equipment, your knowledge of the universe and…"

"Aaaand…"

"That's a secret!"- He finished in a cheerful voice.

The only thing I could do was face palming. Really, an immortal and powerful ghost acting like some anime character. What a sick joke. Well, at least I had a chance to meet Big Boss and Solid Snake, which is actually cool. But I need to find out where I would start.

"What time are you going to send me to?"

"Operation Snake Eater."

"My objectives?"

"Survive and help Big Boss if you find any chance."

"Any chance to save Boss?"

"I …. I would appreciate that."-finally some normal emotion from him. Not just insane laughter.

"Well, let's get this thing started, shall we?" Then I grin. This promised to be a great journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I appeared somewhere in the jungle. That is something I could never understand and was ready to strangle Hideo Kojima for. I mean, every sane person knows that there are no jungle forests in USSR or Russia at all. Oh, well, it's not my universe anymore. Might as well live with it.

I looked through my equipment. I was wearing a sneaking suit from Metal Gear Solid 4, equipped with Octocamo, on my back there was a Dragunov rifle with a silencer. Nice. I also had an AK-74, with also equipped with a silencer and laser sights. For the age of snake eater it's a top notch technology. As a side-arm I have a **M1911A1**, also heavily modified. I also had a knife, an EZ gun, some grenades and a…mamma mia… a magazine (book)… I'm in heaven, boys and girls, I'm in heaven. I also had a backpack. In it I found FaceCamo, some medicine, rations (bleh), a Solid Eye, a death pill with revival pill and… and… an IPod? There was also a note, saying: "Подарок, полный Печали. (A present full of Sorrow)"

I felt a tingling down in my head, which meant I had a CODEC. For some reason I knew how to access it.

"Yeah?"

"This is Sorrow. I assume you accustomed to your equipment."

"Yeah, thanks for the Ipod, by the way. Does it need any charge?"

"No, solar batteries. Anyway, you need a Codename. Any preferences?"

"Call me… Call me…" I tried to remember my old codename "Call me Dragon" Yes that was the name given to me by my old mentor.

"Dragon you are. Your objective is to infiltrate Groznyj Grad and help Naked Snake. Try to avoid COBRA unit in order not to mess up the timeline too much. But you can defend yourself if needed."

"Thanks for small favors. But Sorrow, why are you doing this? Why did you give me a second chance. You could just leave me be."

"And lose a chance to see a great show. You showed promise in Chechnya, it would be a waste to lose it. Tell me, why did you go into Spetsnaz ?"

"It's a family tradition. I didn't know any other way. My father was in the army, my grandfather… They were my idols…"

"I see. Anyway I also prepared a legend for you. You are now a Russian operative, which is tasked to assist Naked Snake."

"How did you manage? You are not exactly …alive…"

"I have my ways. Now get going. I hope you remember radio frequencies."

"Roger that. Commence operation "Snake Eater"".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

140.85

"Hello, is anyone on this frequency?"

"Who's that? Identify yourself!"

"Easy there, my codename is Dragon. I was told you are a support team on this op."

"Oh, you are that GRU operative, sent to look after the mission! Well, sorry for hostility. Times are…"

"Rough, I know. I'm sorry about your predicament, but we have a job to do. So, let's calm down, get to know each other, complete this mission and go home, people. It's that easy."

"You are right. I'm major Zero. I'm in charge of this operation."

"I'm PARAMEDIC. If you have any health problems, call me. My frequency is 145.73."

"YO, name's SIGINT. You need info on any tech, call me. It's 148.41."

"Pleasure to hear you all. Now, where's the other operative? Snake, I presume?"

"Yes, he had a run with the Boss again. Near the dropsite…"

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine. Dragon, your meeting point is in the Rassvet installation. Your meeting question is "Who are the patriots?" The answer is: "La Li Lu Le Lo"".

"I better hurry then, thanks. Over and out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived at the installation just in time to see OCELOT unit storming the house. The firefight inside started. I decided to join and sneaked into the building. Snake worked like a machine, without stop, in a rhythm. For a professional soldier it was poetry in action. Damn… I wish I could work like that. Then I saw an OCELOT soldier ready to shoot Snake from behind. So I opened fire and shot that soldier instead.

Snake turned and saw me. He was surprised. But the he was distracted by another soldier, and when the threat was gone so was I. Then goes the plot: Ocelot captured EVA; Snake berates him for choosing wrong revolver. At this place I appear. I tapped Ocelot on his shoulder, he is distracted, EVA beats his ass, Ocelot runs away, EVA leaves too. Then Snake turns to me and sighs.

"Who are the Patriots?"

"La Li Lu Le Lo".

"So, you are Dragon."

"And you are Snake". We shake hands."Nice suit"

"Yours is not bad too. Who's the tailor?"

"Some crazy man, wearing glasses and reading too much for his own good. Sorry, can't tell you more. So what our next move?"

"I have to infiltrate a place called Graniny Gorki, talk with Sokolov and then move to Groznyj Grad. And you?"

"I'll move straight to fortress and divert some attention to me. By the way, who was that woman?"

"She's EVE."

I decided to play dump."EVE? Where is ADAM?"

"He didn't make it."

"I see. Anyway, here is my radio frequency. It's 142.79. If you need something- call me."

"How are you going to infiltrate the fortress?"

"There is an important cargo going there. You see, not far from here there is a helipad for transports. So I infiltrate the cargo-I infiltrate the fortress, that's easy."

"But how will you go unnoticed? It's not an easy feat."

"Weeel… I can be really sneaky when I want to". With these words I activate OctoCamo.

"Figures."

**That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Boss and Granin

**Chapter2. Boss and Granin.**

Sneaking into cargo hold of the helicopter was easy. Staying unseen wasn't hard too (Thank you, OctoCamo). Listening to coarse language of the grunts was much harder. I mean the only word they know is: "ass". Not cool at all. I had to listen for their talks for hours. Man, that was tough. At least radio conversations brought some solace. SIGINT was _**VERY **_interested in my suit, to which I said that I didn't know how it worked and that it was a prototype. Para-Medic asked me if I liked movies. I answered yes and that _Dracula _was my favorite. Then she asked me where I could see it. I said while I had tasks in other countries. I also talked with EVE a little, but she was busy at that moment. Must have been Volgin.

Anyway, when the helicopter landed in the fortress, I sneaked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

140.85

Major, this is Dragon. I'm inside the fortress.

What can you see?

Lots of guards, high-tech security, code-locks, bomb-shelters, and anti-air guns…The fortress is impregnable.

Any sign of The Boss?

Fortunately not. I would have been toasted then. How's Snake?

He just fought Pain and won. He's heading to the research facility. Look around, maybe you'll find something interesting. Over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The SHAGOHOD facility and the armory were off limits for me. So I decided to check the tank hangar. In doing so I also decided to get an enemy uniform. I knocked out a guard and put a balaclava on my Face Camo. I was ready to put on the uniform when I felt a gun barrel put at my neck. That was unpleasant.

"Now, what do we have here? Put your hands so I could see them!"- said a pleasant woman voice behind me. Oh shit, it was… it was… _**her…**_

I was busted. By the Boss herself. Now I had to think hard, really hard. Direct combat?-Not at the beginning. I had to surprise her somehow first. Then I got an idea. I've already put on balaclava so she wouldn't see me changing face under it with FaceCamo. But what face? Then the answer pops in my head.

I slowly turned around. No fast movements, everything had to be calm. "Take off the mask"- she orders in a stern voice. I complied.

"Hello, Joy. Long time no see. How are you?"- I say cheerfully. But there was a catch. I was wearing Sorrow's face.

Boss was staggered, confused. It was my chance. I managed to disarm her with a roundhouse kick , but she countered with a choke-hold. Then I stroke her gut with my knee, so she released me. We were both panting. Then I activated OctoCamo. Well, at least I was able to surprise her. But suddenly… OctoCamo just stopped working. "_Sorry, but you need to face her in the open_."- I heard Sorrow's voice in my head. Dammit.

I pulled out my Colt but Boss took it away and tried to disassemble it. Key word-tried. It was too advanced for this time, too customized, so she needed time, which I didn't provide. I was able to trip her and reach for her Patriot and aim it at her. That thing was heavy, really heavy. But fortunately I was able to hold it with one hand and look badass (or stupid). Our whole fight took about 1 minute. I was trembling from adrenalin. This fight was something… something… it was indescribable. You need to feel it to understand what I'm talking about.

"Finish me, finish your mission."-Boss said.

"You are not my mission"- I replied. Then I put off my FaceCamo mask. I know it was a stupid thing to do. She was an enemy. But I couldn't think straight at that moment. It was like something has told me to open my face to her. "Call me Dragon." Then I returned her the Patriot. Before she could say anything else I said: "I think it's a start of a beautiful friendship, Joy." Before she could react my OctoCamo finally started working and I disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dragon, huh?"-Boss murmured to herself.

There was something interesting about that man. Not just his suit, not just his abilities. He was able to utilize her mistake and win the fight, but he spared her. Why?

"_You are not my mission". _He had a slight Russian accent. He was a Russian operative. That meant he was a controller. He was making sure that Jack's mission was a success. But there was something else…

The last time when she felt like that she was talking with Sorrow in Tselinoyarsk two years before. Dragon was an enigma.

"_I think it's a start of a beautiful friendship, Joy."_ For some reasons she wanted to make these words true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Radio conversation with Snake:

Snake, come in.

What is it, Dragon?

I, kind of, met Boss.

What?! Are you all right?

I'm barely alive, man. She totally mopped the floor with me. It was pure luck I got away.

How?

When she disarmed me she tried to disassemble my colt but she couldn't. It was too customized. Too many unknown parts. While she was distracted I was able to trip her and get away. I doubt she'll make the same mistake again.

You're really lucky. You were able to hold against her.

I didn't … It was pure luck, Snake. Pure luck.

Still, it's not a small feat.

Yeah. Anyway, where are you? Is Sokolov with you?

No, Sokolov is in the fortress. I've met Granin instead.

Granin… That Granin? Wow. He's a legend. It's a shame he's bipedal tank project was declined. Besides he has nice shoes.

Yeah… Wait, how do you know about Metal Gear?

Metal Gear… So that's how he called it? Well, his dealings with this project created a lot of noise back in the bureau. Everybody discussed it. But I saw a potential in this project. Granin always knows what he's talking about. He isn't awarded for nothing, you know.

I hear you. Still, is such thing even possible?

… I assure you, Snake. There is nothing impossible in our world. This project has a great potential. Though after a second thought I don't want it to becreated. It will be even more deadly than Shagohod.

SIGINT said he had nightmares about such weapons…

He's right to be afraid of them. They are dangerous, Snake. Anyway, back to mission. You are moving into the fortress?

Yeah…

I'll wait for you here. I'm not in condition to sneak anyway, thanks to Boss. There is a place in a food storehouse I can hide. Be careful, Snake. I heard they sent **FEAR** and **END** after you.

I'll be careful, thanks. Over.

Over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end of the chapter.**

**Next time in Metal Gear Dragon:**

_**So, you are EVE.-And you are Dragon.**_

_**Why do I have to look after Raikov?**_

_**Oh, my stomach…**_

_**Snake, are you alive, man?**_

_**Sad, so sad…**_

_**What the hell is **__**He **__**doing here?**_

**That's all. Please review.**


End file.
